


What Lex Doesn't Know

by WintercrestPod



Category: Wintercrest Podcast
Genre: Backstory, Current timeline, Dungeons and Dragons, Monsterhearts - Freeform, Multi, Podcast, RPG, Smut, Tabletop, Wintercrest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 18:45:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18197942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WintercrestPod/pseuds/WintercrestPod
Summary: Official Story. Current timeline after the time shift of episode 6. Aleksandr must deal with the ramifications of Cora, Lex, and Rebeqah jumping thru time. Russia is a mess but some important people to Aleksandr's past have returned to comfort him. The only one missing is Lex. Aleksandr leaves Russia with the rest of his vampire family, including his "daughter" Amelie. As he struggles to come to terms with the time shifts, his fellow vampires try to calm his nerves... by threesome. If only Lex knew what would await her in Wintercrest. Written by Tara Tea





	1. Chapter 1

Russia 1920s

Aleksandr sits slumped against the wall of his wine cellar in a pool of blood. He looks around the room confused. "Alexia?" He calls out to Lex but gets no reply. "Rebeqah?" again no reply.   
Aleksandr bites his lip and tries to remember the third girl. Damn what was the spastic girl’s name? He looks down at the blood for a moment. Oh that's right! Cora! Her name is Cora! "Cora are you there?!" He's not surprised at the response inside the bar.   
It's as if they've disappeared in thin air. Aleksandr finally acknowledges the body a few feet away from him. It's an elderly woman who he had only heard of by reputation before today. Olga. The first mother of the St. Petersburg Coven. She didn't seem so impressive lying dead on his cellar floor. He dips his hand into her blood and begins to lick it off his fingers. Not bad he thinks to himself. The cellar door bursts open and the clock inside the room begins to screech. It's midnight. 

Ivan and Viktoriya walk into the room and immediately step back at the scene before them. As if a hex had been cast upon Alexander, he sees images that feel like memories. Ivan and Viktoriya lay dead in the snow. Lex drags Aleksandr to safety as he weeps uncontrollably. He looks out the window of a train as they leave Russia in the background. A young girl kisses him deeply below the Eiffel Tower. Images twist and turn in his mind until he cannot stand it anymore. He screams out in desperation and grabs his head. "Please no more, I can't take it!" Viktoriya runs to his aid and cradles his shoulders. Ivan runs to his other side to comfort him. He kisses him gently on his forehead.


	2. Germany Present Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Current Timeline. Aleksandr wakes up in modern day Germany with his vampire family. Still not fully understanding what is happening, he gets out of bed for a late night drink. What he finds in the living room is so much more.

Alexander pops up out of his bed covered in sweat. That was a dream right? He looks over at the person lying in bed next to him. Viktoriya rolls over and rubs her eyes. "How are you here right now?" He says. Alexander gets out of bed and walks to the kitchen. He pours a glass of blood and walks across the stone floor to his chaise lounge. He barely feels the ice cold stone beneath his feet. His loft can only be described as a raw beauty. At least that's the story he tells at the bars in Hamburg. Concrete is the defining piece that ties all the rooms together. There are plenty of thick curtains on all the windows. He sits in the dark and stares at the moonlight. He doesn't notice her behind him. She kneels down behind him and rubs her hands down his shoulders. She kisses the back of his neck and nibbles gently on his ear.

"Viktoriya take it easy." He doesn't bother to turn around.  
"It's not Viktoriya silly."

The hairs on the back of his neck stand up. He hasn't heard that voice in almost a century. "Amelie, is this really happening? You're suppose to be dead."

He still doesn't turn around afraid of what he'll actually see. "What do you mean?" She gets up and forces him to look at her. She grabs his face and really stares at him. Alexander sees her face in the moonlight. She looks the same as she did before her death. Youthful, angelic, and irresistible. All of his feelings of grief and anger towards Alexia swell inside him till he can't take it anymore. He grabs her ass and pulls her down to him.

He kisses her deeply and runs his fingers thru her long wavy hair. Alexander slips his hands under Amelie's negligee and pulls down her lace panties. He still doesn't believe this is real so he takes the opportunity to enjoy this dream. She pulls down his boxers and climbs on top. As they continue to tease one another, Ivan enters the room. Alexander follows him with his eyes as Ivan walks across the room. He stares the two of them down like a lion ready to pounce.

Amelie has not noticed and she continues to nibble on Alexander's ear. Ivan pulls up a chair and watches. This just makes Alexander harder knowing they have an audience. He grabs her hips and wraps her legs around his waist and cups her ass to pick her up off the chaise.

"Mmmmmm. Where are you taking me?" Alexander doesn't respond but lays her down on the leopard skin rug by the fireplace. She finally notices Ivan for the first time.  
"Oh hi darling, sorry I couldn't sleep." Ivan smirks. "So Alexander is going to put you to sleep? He shouldn't have all the fun."

Ivan takes off his shirt and moves to the rug where they are lying. Alexander moves aside to let them have a moment. Ivan spreads her knees and crawls between her legs. It's been a minute since he's had her and he makes up for lost time.

Alexander was always envious of Ivan. He was everything Alexander wasn't. Muscular, aggressive, athletic. As teens Ivan would outdo Alexander at every turn. He was the only one that could crawl under his skin. As adults, however, they found other ways to release the tension. But here he is again with his second vampire child. Are they together? How are they both even alive right now? The last time he saw Ivan he was dead in the snow. Lex had to put Alexander back together again after that. He didn't even want to think about the last time he saw Amelie. The box Alexia put her in haunted his dreams for decades. But here they are. Alive and well... and fucking.

Ivan finally comes up for air. "Do you want a taste?" He looks at Alexander who's naked on his cold floor. He really feels the cold now. "Yes I do actually." He grabs Ivan and gives him a deep kiss. Amelie and Ivan taste amazing. He's drunk with passion for his two fellow vampires. He finishes the kiss and goes straight for Amelie. He can't take it anymore he needs to have her.  
Amelie moans as Alexander enters her. Ivan kneels next to her so she can stroke his penis while Alexander has his fun. Alexander pulls out just when Amelie starts to really enjoy it. Alexander raises an eyebrow to Ivan as he holds his penis. Ivan gets the hint and comes to finish him off.

"Well if that's what you are going to do, Alexander you can sleep in our bed and I'll sleep in yours with Viktoriya." She stomps off to the other room. Alexander hears the click of the lock. Ivan spreads out on the tiger rug and puts his hands behind his head. "Can you grab me a drink darling?" Alexander gets up and heads to the kitchen. He hates it when they use his lines against him. This is definitely not a dream. "I wonder what happened to Alexia and her human friends?"


	3. Homecoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexander wakes up the next morning to discuss Lex and what they should do next.

Alexander wakes up on the rug wrapped around Ivan. His head is pounding. He immediately remembers the events of the night. "Hello, darling" Ivan reaches around to grab a handful of Alexander's ass.

"Did you sleep well?"  
"Uh you could say it was eventful"

  
Alexander stands up and heads to the shower. He notices his bedroom door is wide open. Viktoriya is getting out of the bed naked. She grabs a pink fluffy robe off of a chair and steps into the hallway. Amelie lays in the bed sleeping soundly.

"Heard you had an exciting night. Thanks for the invite." Viktoriya side steps in front of him to enter the bathroom.  
"Uh yeah that was not the plan. I just needed to get a drink. I was really upset last night." She drops her robe in front of him. "So I'm confused about what's happening to you."

She looks over her shoulder before she opens the shower door and turns to him nude. Alexander takes in her beauty. She's much older than him and at one point she was his mentor. They rarely had sex in the old days and when he turned Alexia his focus was on her. Viktoriya takes notice of his staring and places her hands on her hips. Flustered, he looks away. "It's hard to explain. Not sure you would even believe me. But I lived thru the war in Russia, you and Ivan died, Alexia and I traveled the world, I turned Amelie, Alexia killed Amelie and ran away. Just when I thought I was at peace with all the death, I was brought back to the day I turned Alexia. She wasn't alone this time. A few girls came with her. But they were from the present. Some crazy shit happened with the coven. I began to have visions of a different ending for Russia. And I woke up here." Out of breath he slinks down on the floor.

Viktoriya turns on the water and steps into the shower. She pokes her head out of the shower "Sounds like you could use a break." Alexander notices the invitation and stands up. He begins to walk to the shower door but is cut off by Amelie.

"Sorry darling, I need some quality time with Viktoriya." She runs past him, stepping on his foot and heads into the shower. He sighs and heads back to his room. As he closes the bathroom door he can hear Amelie moaning from the shower.

In that moment he thinks of Alexia. Their passion over the century was intoxicating. He was never given the chance to see if that was something he would have with Amelie. Lex made sure of that. But he missed her anyway. He hated her but he needed her.

Amelie steps into his room wringing her wet hair into the towel. "So do you want to talk about it?" She sits on his bed in her robe. "Your sister murdered you and tried to cover it up. And then she left me with your rotting corpse." Amelie looked paler than any vampire he'd ever seen at that moment.

  
"Oh I see. So I have a sister?"  
"Yes and she's not a very nice one. But she's fiercely loyal and very powerful. I guess that's why I was attracted to her in the first place. Things have obviously changed and you are not dead. Nor is Ivan or Viktoriya. I think we need to get to the bottom of this and it all starts and ends with her."

  
"Do you know where she is? I would love to pay my grande soeur a visit."  
Amelie smiles a devious smile. One that is a signature move of his own.  
"What do you say darling? Let's go find our Lexi."  
"I think it's time we go find your sister and bring her home." Amelie leans in to him. "I can't wait to punish her for being naughty"


End file.
